


i want you to surrender

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tim is a high strung slut and Javi takes matters into his own hands. Literally.</p><p>Title taken from The Chemicals Between Us by Bush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want you to surrender

Tim gets the distinct feeling that he's being watched. He couldn't prove it though. Occasionally he'll turn to try and see if he can catch the culprit, head whipping around fast enough that he's starting to think he might be getting whiplash. He's been told he's high strung and eventually will fall into paranoia and madness. Okay, he'll be honest, Vogey told him that five minutes ago while planting hands on his shoulders and trying to make him sit the fuck down already.

Except Tim knows he's still being watched and he isn't having it. He's going to figure this shit out damn it. He starts making the rounds, moving up and down the dugout, completely beyond the ability to pay any attention to what's going on on the field. At some point, though, he's grabbed by the scruff of his neck and hauled through the dugout and into the tunnels. He really hopes that wasn't caught on camera but knowing his luck, it probably was.

He trips over his own feet when he's shoved into an office and he grips the edge of a desk to keep from falling. The expletive that escapes his lips is muffled by a hand closing over his mouth. A large, warm body presses up against his back. There's an erection pressed into his ass and the only thing that stops Tim from panicking is when he remembers that it's one of his teammates. His body relaxes into it. He stifles a moan, inwardly cursing his own easiness. Then again, if being over wired gets him office sex, he probably shouldn't complain.

A hand moves down his chest and between his legs, untucking his jersey and working open his belt and pants. He's groped and rubbed through his underwear and he whimpers, arching up into it, reaching a hand up behind him to clutch a shoulder. There's a warm laugh in his ear.

“Interesting, Timmy. I bet you didn't even know who it was. But you probably don't care, do you? Person to person, bed to bed. Anything or anyone to keep from getting bored.”

Javi. Tim should be embarrassed. But that's just it, it's _Javi_. Javi who is tall and warm and has fucking fantastic biceps and abs that Tim wants to lick every day in the clubhouse. Javi who doesn't take any of Tim's shit. Javi who smells fucking fantastic and is grinding against Tim, jerking him off, every brush of skin on skin making Tim feel like he's electrified. Tim doesn't answer Javi's growled words, just whimpers and rests his head back against Javi's shoulder, hips jerking forward.

Javi doesn't say anything else, just teases Tim with agonizingly slow strokes of his hand before just _stopping_ , breath warm against Tim's ear as he bites Tim's jaw, whispering for him to just say so, if he wants more. It's a tease, a dare, and fucking fuck, he knows Tim way too well, knows that Tim wouldn't be able to back down from something like that. Tim doesn't, just nods desperately and mumbles a 'please' against Javi's hand. He could cry in frustration when Javi lets go and backs away.

Tim turns, stares at him, panting and loving/hating the evil grin on his face. Javi just sits in one of the arm chairs opposite the desk, slouching back with his legs sprawling wide. Tim climbs into his lap without hesitation, gripping Javi's shoulders and groaning when Javi grabs a handful of Tim's hair and yanks him into a kiss.

They get each other off, hands and growls and biting, open mouthed kisses. Javi strokes him past his orgasm, past oversensitivity until Tim has his face buried in Javi's shoulder, whimpering and shaking his head. When Javi stops, he slides an arm around Tim's waist, hauling him in close and laughing into his ear, “Going to calm down now?”

A nod.

“Good. And Timmy?”

Tim peeks up at him through his hair, still panting. “Nngh?”

“I don't share. With anybody.”

With what he just received, Tim is beyond okay with that.


End file.
